Jahrtausend Risse
by Narcissistic Spirit Revived
Summary: Ryou has a forbidden job in order to keep his comatose sister, Amane in the city hospital. On his job, his path crosses with another like himself, but love is forbidden when youre in Ryou's shoes... [RxB]
1. Jartoussend Risse

Jahrtausend Risse

Chapter One

It was raining. The dim city was slurred and empty and most of the colorful lights that normally lit up the streets could not penetrate the darkness and storm. In fact, everything seemed to be closed. A surge of wet leaves barraged the streets making the high tech city of Domino look like more of a ghetto. The only place that was intact and still bursting with activity was Domino Hospital. An ambulance sped through the gates and skidded to a skillful stop, sirens shrieking as a team of nurses unloaded the gasping patient. It was this sound that woke Ryou from his sleep.

The boy had been fast asleep, his head and arms resting on the white hospital bed where his Twin sister, Amane, lay in acoma. She wasn't waking up. Ryou knew it very well. Amane had been like this for the past four years. Still…after their parents had died, Ryou found himself spending as much time as he could with her at the hospital. He talked to her constantly. There had been a time when he would ask the doctors if she would wake up soon, but always received the same answer. "She isn't in stable condition so we can't tell now. Maybe someday…with the proper operation…" Ryou had stopped listening then. The operation in question cost a fortune, and unfortunately Ryou had dropped out of school and had absolutely no talents. Well….that was not entirely true. The job Ryou had now…his stomach churned. It was his only hope. He had to keep it in order to keep Amane in the hospital. If she were forced to leave then….Ryou couldn't bear to think of it. Even if Amane was like a doll now….at least she was there. She would always be there. He spoke to her of everything and in his heart he was sure she was listening.

The small alarm clock on Amane's stand dinged and Ryou stood up slowly. Carefully leaning over he kissed her gently. "I'll be back later okay? Don't wait up."

Grabbing his well worn jacket from the back of his chair and put it on in a single movement. Departing from the neat, whitewashed walls of the hospital, Ryou entered the storm and shivered. He was late. Would he be punished? Who knows.


	2. Why Amane?

Ummm…Hello everyone This is my first Ryou/Bakura fanfic soo…Yeah I'm not sure if it's going to be interesting. Xx I would love some feedback, if you all don't mind! 33

Disclaimer: When Yugioh focuses on the relationships between the Hikari's and the Yamis…then you know that's when I'll own it lol.

Chapter Two

The rain seemed to become more vicious as it tore furiously at the jacket of the white-haired teenager as he made his way from the hospital. The nurses and staff paid no attention to him anymore. He was exempted from normal visiting hours. He had one time been forced to explain the reason, his job, to his aghast benefactors at the hospitals. He was then unanimously equipped with a special pass and free access to the hospital at any hour. Of coarse sometimes he didn't show up at all. Sometimes he was away for days, but he always ended up coming back.

Ryou absently hugged himself as he neared the huge castle-like building near the edge of the town. He had a duffel bag thrown over his shoulders and in the rain and mist he looked very much like a drowned rat. He approached the gate and blew on his hands before reaching out to pull the bell rope. Before his fingers could touch it however, the huge gate swung open with a protesting shriek and a voice crackled over a staticy intercom, "Ryou…. You're late. Get in here now!"

Brushing the water from his eyes, Ryou passed through the gate and into the corridor, lit by a row of old-fashioned torches. Ryou was used to the place by now so the ancient magnificence did not effect him, on the contrary, he wished he had never seen it. He stopped before he reached the end of the long hallway and put down his bag and unzipped it, pulling out a white dress shirt and a pair of black pants and a silver necklace with the crest of the palace engraved in it. A dragon sinking its bloody fangs into the neck of a flaming phoenix. All these he pulled on in the hallway, leaving the shirt slightly unbuttoned so that the silver chain of the necklace was slightly visible. He stuffed his wet cloths into the bag and raked his white hair aside and strode into the huge, radiant sitting room. In a high-backed red velvet chair sat the man who owned him. The man who controlled him. Dartz.

Dartz slowly lowered the thick book he had been reading when Ryou entered, his glasses glinted in the flickering firelight and his mouth twisted into a sick grin. "Ryou, you're four minutes late." Ryou stood stiffly, he knew better then to protest or attempt to defend himself. Dartz just wanted a reaction out of him. The sadistic millionaire turned his attention to his long manicured nails. Ryou came closer as if drawn by an invisible lead towards Dartz's lap where he crawled up like a rain-soaked, white kitten. Dartz brought up a hand and the back of his finely manicured hand brushed the boys cheek. "My little stray…" He purred and Ryou flushed with and unknown emotion. He had managed to keep the bile in the back of his throat so far but only by thinking of his sister lying there in the white hospital bed with the white sheets and the white pillows and the bare white walls and how much she hated plain things and he wanted to cry.

But he didn't. He never would.

Dartz's voice distracted him from his seething insides. "I was going to take you to a very important concert tonight, you know it's impossible for me to show up without my precious little pet…but now I'm thinking I wouldn't mind just blowing the whole thing off. I'm not sure you're trained well enough for this kind of outing."

Ryou swallowed but remained mute. He knew he wasn't supposed to answer that, it would only add fuel to the aristocrat's fire, so he held his tongue, though inside he was squirming with cold fury.

Dartz laughed at the expression on his face. "To funny…you're too funny Ryou…Ok I'll bring you along." He fished a black leather collar from his satin robe and buckled it around Ryou's throat, adding to the effect by clipping a silver chain lead to it. "There, now we're ready. He let out a short barking laughed and stood up, calling for a servant to bring his coat as he swept out the door, dragging his unprotesting puppy along behind him.

The rain beat down on Ryou as they transferred from the ancient mansion to the limo. Ryou was secretly glad to be out of the elements. As for their destination, he had never been to an elegant event before and to be honest he wasn't looking forward to it. All he could imagine was being stuffed into a room with fifty Dartzes. 'Amane…' His thoughts wandered. 'I wish you were here, you could understand this stuff a lot better then me. You would know…if what I'm doing is wrong. I'm doing it to help you but at the same time, I can't help but feel I've sold my soul to this. I'll probably die of some horrible disease….' His prayer was shaken by the stopping of the car.

They were at a huge marble building. Ryou wondered if they were still in Domino. Dartz got out of the car with practiced grace and tugged Ryou out after him and they entered the golden halls of a stadium where an orchestra was set up. Ryou could make out the name of the score that was going to be played.

Don't Fall In Love.

The white haired boy sighed and looked shyly around at all the dressed up people. There were others like him. He could tell by the trained look of seduction painted on their faces that they were in the same boat as him. He himself had look on his face right now. It was protocol.

Dartz was busy talking to some other aristocrats and Ryou slumped in the red velvet chairs, his eyes downcast. He stared at his hands and knew he wanted something better then this. An obnoxious laugh caused him too look up and he saw Dartz standing with a gray haired main in a crimson suit drinking spritzers. Rou suddenly gasped. The man had a golden eye.

Ryou had seen that same eye before. He had thought he had imagined it, but he could still remember it as clear as day. It was autumn and he and Amane were about six, building a sandcastle in the kindergarten sandbox when some highschoolers had come along and tried to mess around with his sister. Ryou had tried to help but one of the punks knocked him away with a heavy baseball bat and at the same time, Amane had gotten an asthma attack. Ryou had stood up to the punks and through hazy vision he saw another kid, slightly older then himself in his way. The kid had a glowing eye on his forehead exactly like the eye in the red-dressed aristocrat. Ryou didn't remember anything after that but when he had woken up, Amane was sleeping behind him safe and sound and the bullies had vanished. Ryou never saw them again, or the kid who had saved them. He eventually decided he had been hallucinating or dreaming.

Ryou took one last look at the eye then back down at the instrumentalists. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his jaw and Dartz low voice purr, "Sitting down looking at your hands? I've taught you better…" Ryou panicked when he felt a cup being pressed to his lips and something hot and bitter slid down his throat. The boy choked and Dartz let go of him laughing. "He's still just a child," came the singsong voice of the spritzer guy. Dartz laughed and Ryou felt dizzy. Muttering something he got up and staggered from the room aimlessly into a dark hallway. 'Gunna…. be sick…' were his only thoughts as he leaned heavily against the wall. His legs shook and black spots grew before his eyes. Ryou heard footsteps and squinted. "M…Master Dartz…? I'm…I apologize I…" He stopped and swayed and a rough hand came down on his shoulders. Ryou saw a swirling darkness and fell.


	3. The Stranger

Hi everyone! I got a wee bit bored so I decided to update! Please Read and Review so I can decide whether or not to keep going with this story. **Bows** Thank you!

Disclaimer: When Yugioh focuses on the relationships between the Hikari's and the Yami's…then you know that's when I'll own it lol.

Chapter Three

"You're a low alcohol intaker huh…" Said a rough voice above him. Ryou blinked and tried to focus his eyes but his head was spinning and he felt ten times lighter then normal. A face slowly sifted into focus and Ryou found himself looking into a face much like his own, but at the same time so absurdly different. The strangers expression was gruff and his white hair was a lot messier then Ryou's. His arms were thin but the smaller boy could feel the muscles rippling underneath his skin. He stared blankly at him for a moment the suddenly sat up and retched.

The stranger yelped and got out of the way. Ryou felt horribly humiliated, sitting here exposing his insides in front of a perfect stranger, probably an aristocrat. His hair was straggly and Ryou was alarmed to see the reddish tint of blood on the ends. 'Was I…. really throwing up that bad…ugh…'

The other boy looked around. "Where do you belong, huh? You look awful."

Ryou cringed as the strangers'eyes raked him but he managed to say lowly, "I…I belong to..M…Master Dartz…"

The stranger gave a brief uptilt of his head to show he understood. "That bastard…he doesn't even notice you're gone…Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Without another word her picked up Ryou bridal style and carried him out the backway. Ryou felt his neck flush and he suddenly became aware of how fast his heart was going. 'I…I hope he doesn't hear that…' He thought nervously as he bit his lip.

They arrived at a huge fountain and the stranger swept off his jacket and dipped it into the clear water. "Here, wash your face on that and I'll see if I can go steal something for you to wear. He was gone before the slimmer boy could protest, so Ryou did as he was told. Obediently. He resented aristocrats and was slightly confused as to why this one was being so nice. Was it a trick?

Ryou finished washing his face just as his rescuer returned, "Here take this." He handed him a shirt similar to Ryou's original one. As he dressed he could feel the other boy's eyes on him and it made him blush self-consciously. He felt fingers brush his face and then, "You've been abused huh…"

Ryou looked up and the stranger grabbed his hand and hauled him back to the theatre. Dartz caught sight of Ryou and seized him, digging his long nails into his arm until he drew blood. "You idiot…I've been waiting around for you…" He was so infuriated that he did not even notice the sickly smell of blood and sick that still hung around him, but that was ok.

Ryou looked around curiously for the boy who had saved him but he seemed to have disappeared. Ryou sighed and wondered why his cheeks still felt so hot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The stranger was, at the moment, leaning against the wall, his hand clutching his chest. Sweat dripped off his face and neck but his reddish brown eyes still glared daggers of hate at his oppressor, the man in the crimson suit.

"You may think your clever, Bakura, for sneaking off yet again to humiliate me, but I find it necessary to remind you that you're free will belongs to me."

Bakura cursed in Egyptian and heaved a breath. "Pegasus…I wasn't trying to humiliate you…Some kid was in trouble so I helped him. He could have been the son of one of your buyers…you never know. I might have done you a favor."

Pegasus waved a finger, "Tch tch tch, Bakura, you forget. You don't even breathe without my permission….if you do this again…" His voice trailed off as though he were finishing a song and Bakura suddenly fell too his knees with widened eyes as he clutched at his heart gasping. Maximillian Pegasus laughed at his servant and kicked him harshly in the ribs, causing Bakura to double up. "You don't even breathe…." He echoed. "Now go outside and wait for this to be over. Stand at attention by my car, I don't care if it floods out there."

He turned and left, leaving the thief to drag himself to his feet and glare in utter hatred and defeat after his master.


	4. Fireflies

Ne ne Sorry I took so long to update…I was having some bad times with DSS…and…Well lets not go into that. Anyway…This chapter isn't very exciting….

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…

Chapter 4 

The smoke from the city hazed the night and the obscured stars had long given up trying to penetrate the thick smog. The entire city sat on the Earth like a washed out painting. Everything was dripping wet and smeared from the gallons of water poured down from the sky. A thousand fireflies danced just on the outskirts of the city. Suddenly Domino's dump was the most stunning place on the planet, alighted with the flurries of pinprick lights. And, as fate would have it, not a single human was anywhere to be seen.

Human being the key word.

A lone figure sat on the top of the trash heap, wet hands clenched between his knees as he followed the fireflies' dance with admiring eyes. All the gold in Egypt could not have compared to the simple loveliness of nature's own soul. He let his mind wander to the blurred voice that lingered in the back of his mind.

"Fireflies are the souls of the dead."

He smiled as one hovered before his nose, casting a soft glow that could partially illuminate his face. He reached up his hand and the creature settle weightlessly into his palm, fanning its wings, then it rose suddenly up into the night sky to rejoin its kin in the wild festivity.

Fireflies…. Souls of the dead….Innocents…. He smiled wanly. Who could ever know for sure? He opened the box in his lap and a tragically beautiful tinkle immured from the scarred antique. The fireflies revolved more slowly, as if keeping in step with the tune. Far off in the city, with everyone locked tightly away in their homes, the melody hung in the air, unheard by human ears.

Sweat trickled down Ryou's chest as he lay swathed in velvet blankets and linen sheets in the king sized canopy bed in Dartz's private chambers. Dartz himself was lying beside him on the other side of the bed; Ryou had scooted as far away from him as possible after the sadistic aristocrat had pleasured himself. The white-haired boy sighed in defeat. This was all for Amane…. And well, himself. He didn't know what he would do without Dartz supporting him. Also…. Deep down Ryou knew he couldn't leave even his he so desired. Something dark, some sort of bond had been unwillingly formed between him and all the people in this business. Ryou felt his stomach twitch dangerously. It was…Evil. He somehow knew it and accepted it as the truth as though someone had leaned down and whispered it softly in his ear.

He wiped a drop of sweat of his cheek and sat up carefully, so as not to disturb Dartz. For some reason the face of that stranger from the theatre lingered in his minds eye. Who could he have possibly been? Ryou's skin rose in goose bumps. Something about him hadn't rang true…He shrugged it off. He had to concentrate on the Opera tomorrow. For some reason Dartz was insistent on Ryou's presence, though Ryou couldn't see why. He was under the impression that Dartz was furious with him after his performance at the theatre. Again the strangers face flashed into view and Ryou gasped. A cold hand caressed his jaw and icy lips brushed the back of his neck. Ryou moaned.

"You belong to me Ryou…Don't think about anyone else…I forbid you." Ryou blinked and lowered his eyes; his voice came out toned and obedient. "Yes Master, only you...I would never think of any other." He whispered. Dartz's chuckle came out like dried parchment. "Never lie to me either, and never fall in love. It will only get in the way of your job." Ryou nodded. "Never fall in love." He repeated in a husky voice. Dartz laughed and pulled him back down on the bed so the were a twisting heap of sweat and flesh.

"Amane…I love you…"


	5. Hear Me Cry

Please R&R!!! Thanks. 

Chapter Five

Pegasus J. Crawford sipped the wine cooler with such daintiness, you would have thought he was a sophisticated Japanese geisha rather then a cocky rich American. Pegasus had traveled many places in his insane journey to bring back his long dead wife. Egypt he had discovered Shadi and the Millennium Items. Items with wild abilities that fulfilled the silver haired aristocrats' dream of power. Perhaps the most interesting finding about that journey was the spirit. A vengeful creature of darkness, straining to escape the captivity of the Millennium Ring in which he was confined.

Pegasus discovered that the spirit possessed a unity with the shadows that made him inhuman. So Pegasus took the ring into his own power and the spirit fell under his will. Soon Pegasus planned to destroy him for good, but for now…..

"Bakura, I'm going out. I want you to entertain my guest, who will be arriving later. I have no desire to deal with him. Understand?" The aristocrats lips twisted into a cruel smile. They both knew what "entertain" meant, and Bakura's cold eyes flashed hatred at the American, but he bowed low all the same.

"Yes master."

As Pegasus swept from the room, the thief king leaned darkly against the wall. His eyes were twin pools of icy shadows. He hated. He was cursed, the only bright light had come the night that boy had been drugged. That boy who so reminded Bakura of himself. Of who he used to be. Bakura had seen hope still in that boys gaze. He wondered how long it would be before it was snuffed out.

A ring of the door interrupted him and Bakura made his way over to open it. "A large fat man stood there, accompanied by a tall, slender man with odd mismatched eyes. Bakura wondered vaguely where he had seen him before.

"Mr. Crawford….is he in?" The fat man asked thickly; Bakura was disgusted to see a pool of gray saliva form on the mans pudgy lower lip.

"No he's not. I'm supposed to…entertain you." Bakura said stiffly, his eyes still glued to the man's mouth-liquids which were now dripping out of either side of his mouth as the man's piggy eyes blinked in puzzlement then dulled in animalistic understanding.

The other man stared closely at Bakura, and his mouth twitched. "If Mr. Crawford is not in then there is no need for me to stay, I have other business to attend too." He was speaking to his fat companion but his eyes were still glued to Bakura. As his friend hadn't seemed to have heard him, the slender figure turned and walked out the door. Bakura watched him leave curiously. He felt something and the heavy figure was uncomfterbly close. Bakura took a deep breath and put on his seductive mask.

"We don't need to have him around to have a good time, now do we?" he whispered into the man's ear, which he noticed with faint interest also looked fat.

The man made a gurgling sound and Bakura felt his breath leave him as the man pushed him to the floor. He pulled at the white haired spirits tight pants and Bakura winced. He felt disgust bubbling up inside as well as a burning hate for Pegasus. Suddenly the boy's face flashed into his head. That boy had been so shocked that he had been helped. That boy who was so soft and innocent and….

Before he quite realized what had happened Bakura had snapped. "Get off me you filthy pig!! Can you not keep you're greasy sausages to yourself!" His eyes glew as the man fell back. "But but but….I th…thought….you…you were…"

"You thought." Bakura sneered. "As if anyone could call what goes on in your flabby head thought." His powerful fingers were buried in the rubbery flesh around the aristocrat's neck. "I think….You need to slim down."

The thief laughed for the first time in years.

The hospital was colder then usual but Ryou didn't mind as he sat beside Amane and brushed her silky white hair. He really hated the pathetic job the hospital did at keeping her clean, so Ryou would take care of that himself. He carefully lifted her up and brought her to the small bathroom. There was a tub in there and he filled it with warm water.

"There you go Amane, not too hot. Just how you like it. And look…I got a little extra today so I got you some bubbles. Now you can have a bubble bath. Remember the time mom left us alone and I dumped the whole bottle of bubbles in and the whole room was filled up? Haha…She was furious with me. I got grounded for a week and you told her if I had to stay inside then you would too." Ryou babbled as he gently lowered her into the water and washed her carefully. He barely noticed that the world had blurred and he was no longer staring at Amane's comatose face and instead he was watching his own tears hit the water. He blinked in astonishment. "A…Amane…I don't know what to do. I can't do this anymore. This job….It's terrible. But I have a feeling I'm stuck. I'll never get out, and even if I somehow did….what would happen to you? I'd lose you." He trembled.

"What do I do?"


End file.
